30 Days of OTP - Spamano Style!
by BrOkEnToYbOx
Summary: 30 mini ficlets of Spain and Romano's lives based off of prompts from the 30 Days of OTP Challenge :) I thought I'd give it a go, and really, it is too fun to write! I hope you enjoy :)


**Holding hands**

If there was one thing that made Lovino Vargas nervously panic and blush and stutter, it was public displays of affection, something which his boyfriend loved with a passion. Yes, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was constantly trying to kiss, hug or just casually snuggle with his little tomato when they were out and about, drawing an uncomfortable, faltering stream of curses from Lovino, and causing the boy to turn bright red and then storm off in a huff.

It was the same every time.

A kiss on the cheek.

"W-what are you doing you bastard?!"

A hand round his waist.

"D-don't do stuff like that!"

A nuzzle of his neck.

"A-ah! Bastard! Not in public!"

Every little romantic act was repelled, until eventually, Antonio stopped trying. He would just walk down the road with Lovino trudging awkwardly at his side. The Spaniards hands would twitch with the want to just grab hold of and hug his little Italian, but they would remain where they were. He would have strength.

At the moment, they were walking down the street, on the way to the local Tesco's to buy some more tomatoes (something which they seemed to run out of a lot). It was silent between them, the only noise being the hustling and bustling of strangers around them on the little street. All walks had been like this since Antonio had decided to stop making grabs at his boyfriend, and it left Lovino feeling oddly... cold. Amber eyes flitted to the side, eyeing Antonio carefully. The gaze fluttered over the Spaniards chiselled jaw, sun-kissed skin and the shadow of stubble that lined the bottom half of his face. Eyes then travelled further down, running over the rolled up sleeves of the man's chequered shirt, and his hands that were worn from work in the fields and... twitching, every now and again.

Lovino gulped, feeling his own hand begin to twitch in response, and he averted his gaze, eyes squeezed closed as his hands nervously extended. The movement was jittery and hesitant, before finally the Italian felt skin brush against skin as he took hold of his boyfriends hand, grip loose. His heart was hammering in his chest as he felt Antonio jump slightly at the sudden contact.

There was a pause as Lovino's hand just sat idly wrapped around Antonio's in an awkward manner, the Spanish man making now move to return the gesture, and soon Lovino started to pull away, inwardly cursing himself for such a stupid move. The warmth slowly left his fingers as he retracted the limb, his mind already going to hide in a hole, when suddenly large, warm fingers linked with his and gave his hand a firm squeeze.

Lovino's eyes peaked open, and looked over to Antonio, being met with the beautiful emerald orbs of his boyfriend, and a soft smile and Antonio's grip on the Italian's hand tightened a tad. Lovino quickly averted his gaze, a huge blush staining his cheeks.

"Stupid bastard. Stupid public displays of affection. Stupid blush." The Italian muttered under his breath, eliciting a small chuckle from Antonio as the Spaniard began to swing their hand and used their linked digits to drag his boyfriend closer.

His cute, adorable boyfriend who was currently holding his hand.

And his cute, adorable boyfriend who may or may not just have squeezed his hand back.

Maybe.

**Cuddling Somewhere**

Despite his somewhat grumpy nature most of the time, Lovino was a cuddler, a fact that Antonio had learnt rather quickly. The Spaniard was surprised – ok, shocked – the first time that Lovino had snuggled into his side late one evening whilst they were watching some sappy Spanish drama that was one TV. His jaw almost dropped when he felt the Italian's face nuzzle into his chest, head propped under his chin and hands draped languidly over his stomach. Emerald eyes grew especially wide when he felt the younger boys legs tangle with his as he cuddled closer. Antonio hadn't know what to do. Wasn't sure whether he should wrap his arms around his little boyfriend, or whether that would scare him off. So he had been stiff and awkward until Lovino had all but dragged Antonio's arms around him, grumbling about "Stupid Spaniards not sensing the mood..." into the older man's shirt. Since then, Antonio had learnt that yes, Lovino loved to cuddle.

He had also learnt exactly how Lovino liked to be cuddled.

During sappy films and shows, he liked to have Antonio's fingers running softly through his hair, nails scratching the scalp gently. During long films, he liked to have arms wrapped round his waist, holding him flush against his boyfriends body. During the news, he liked to sit in-between Antonio's legs with the Spaniards fingers dancing up and down his arm.

Whilst sitting in armchairs, Lovino liked to tuck his head under Antonio's chin, hair ticking the others neck and legs tucked up somewhat, his bottom perched on the Spaniards thighs with his boyfriends arms encircling his body and holding him close. And in bed, he liked to curl up completely at Antonio's side, head nestled in the crook of his neck and legs tangled with one of Antonio's arms draped loosely around his frame.

These were Lovino's favourite cuddling positions, and Antonio had learnt every single one of them very quickly.

And to say he didn't find it the most adorable thing his boyfriend done would not be a lie because everything the Italian done was adorable.

But it was definitely up there in the top three.

Or ten.

Or one hundred.

**Gaming/Watching a movie**

Friday was Game Night. It had been ever since Antonio had been gifted a Wii console by Alfred on his 20th birthday. They would set it up on the main T.V downstairs at eight pm sharp, and the continue playing right into the early hours of the morning, when either Lovino would start to nod off, or would storm off to their bedroom in a huff after losing. It was a night filled with cheering, swearing and shouting as the two held the Wii remotes horizontally for over four hours, lurching from side to side as they steered their character around the track.

"God damn it Peach you bitch!" Would tear itself from Lovino's throat as the little pink princess once again overtook Dry Bones, Lovino's favourite character to play as. Antonio had mocked him because of this, commenting how he thought that Lovino would prefer Luigi or Mario. This earned the Spaniard a well deserved punch.

"Lovi, that was mean!" Antonio would cry at his boyfriend as the Italian rammed Toad off of the edge of the map, effectively putting Antonio twelfth place. Lovino would just chuckle in return and comment about how Mario Kart is war, and war requires sacrifice.

This would go on until the sun had set and the moon had risen, each map having been played multiple times already. Well, all maps but one. This was their final challenge. The one that they would always finish the night with. Lovino looked at Antonio, who looked back, their gazes serious and flickering in the dull glow of the little table lamp.

"Are you ready, Lovi?" Antonio asked. Lovino nodded.

"Bring it," He replied.

The cursor hovered over the map. Click. Is this the map you want? Ok.

"I hope you understand that I won't go easy on you, bastard."

Antonio chuckled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Lovi."

And thus begun their race on Rainbow Road.

Yeah, Friday's were pretty damn awesome.

**On a Date**

When it came to dates, Antonio was a hapless romantic. Ok, so he was a hapless romantic all the time, but that increased ten-fold when it came to taking his boyfriend out somewhere for the evening. Or for a day trip. Lovino, on the other hand, wasn't into the same mushy stuff as Antonio. Sure, he liked a nice restaurant every now and again, and sure sometimes he liked to be smothered and made a fuss of, but mostly it just made him blush and stutter and embarrassed him too damn much. He would much rather prefer something not so sappy. Like paintballing. Or even just playing tag in the park.

This clash in wants is how they always ended up in the same situation every single time they tried to go on a date. Standing outside the restaurant Antonio wanted to go into, but Lovino didn't, with a coin held in the Spaniards hands.

"Heads and we go into the restaurant," Lovino said, amber gaze meeting Antonio's emerald evenly. "Tails and we go see Iron Man 3."

"I never thought Superhero movies were really your thing, Lovi." Antonio countered, and Lovino sighed.

"Yeah, I don't. But you made me watch the first two when you borrowed them off of Alfred, so now I want to see the third. Blame this on yourself. Now just flip already."

Antonio rolled his eyes, but a small smile was etched onto his lips. He then proceeded to flip the coin. Both males watched as it tumbled through the air, spinning and spinning and spinning until...

"Yay!" Antonio chirped, looking at the coin that now lay heads up on the pavement, his eyes sparkling. "Restaurant it is~"

Lovino grumbled something under his breath and Antonio just laughed, taking hold of the Italian's hand and leading him into the restaurant. Lovino glanced around at the setting, gaze travelling over the large menu the was position at the reception area of the small little place. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is this...?"

"Italian? Yep."

Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Idiot."

Antonio just wrapped his arm round his boyfriend's waist, hands still intertwined.

"You like it really."

Lovino scoffed.

"I would've preferred Iron Man 3, but this is... nice, I guess."

Suddenly, two tickets were in front of his Lovino's face, and a wide grin was stretched across the Spaniards face. Cinema tickets. Lovino blushed and looked away.

"You really are a god damned idiot."

**Kissing**

Lovino and Antonio both had different kisses for different moods, and both had learnt these kisses off by heart.

For Antonio, there were to soft kisses on the forehead when he was tired after a long day at work. The kisses on the cheek when he was leaving in the morning. The brief but lingering kisses on the lips when he knew he was going to be home late. The kisses on the neck when he was in a particularly teasing mood. And the kisses on the hand when the two had just woken up in the morning, and Antonio was being a sap, deciding to link their fingers and raise Lovino's knuckles to his lips in a lazy kiss.

For Lovino, the kisses like these were fewer and shyer. He had his quick kiss on the nose that he would do at random points in the day when he was in a good mood, and then blush bright red afterwards. His lazy kisses to the neck when he and Antonio were cuddled close on the sofa, which he would deny afterwards. The slow, gentle kiss of the lips to show that he was feeling better after a little rough spot, and the quick peck on the lips in return of Antonio's kiss on the hand. He would then proceed to roll out of the bed and stalk off. Yeah, Lovino's kisses were a tad more shy, but just as meaningful.

And then there was the kisses that they both had – the ones that weren't unique to them individually, but unique to them as a pair.

The lingering kiss on the lips before they went to bed. The passionate tangle of tongues when they would make-out on the sofa. The feisty, hard press of lips when Antonio would push Lovino up against a wall spontaneously. The languid, sloppy kisses when they were both tired after a long day. And the firm, loving kiss they would share after a fight that would somehow manage to convey all the 'I so sorry's' and 'I love you's' that couldn't be told my words alone.

There are others, too. Many more, in fact, each with their own special meaning, and used at certain times, and Antonio and Lovino have memorised each one and know just exactly what they mean.

And let me tell you, it took a bloody long time.

**Wearing each other's clothes**

He had tried to hide it. He had tried so, so hard to hide it. But Antonio had found out anyway, no matter how sneaky Lovino had been. Lovino had been asleep on the sofa, having dozed off during some T.V drama or something, when Antonio came home that one night, exhausted. He had stumbled into the front from, fingers raking through his messy chocolate locks when he had caught sight of a bundle on the sofa. He had walked forwards, smile curling the corner of his lips. He stopped behind the back of the sofa and stared lovingly down at his little lover, his hand reaching out to brush through mahogany strands. A small mewl worked its way out of Lovino's mouth. Like a cat. Antonio chuckled as Lovino nuzzled his hand in his sleep. So cute.

Wait.

His hand froze as he took in Lovino's outfit. Not that there was anything wrong with it, just... One eyebrow rose. Was that his sweatshirt? Lovino groaned at the loss of warmth and fingers in his hair and rolled onto his back, revealing a patchy, worn print of the Spanish flag on the front of the grey sweatshirt. Yep, definitely Antonio's jumper. The Spaniard stood still and took a moment to take in Lovino's appearance. This was the first time he had seen him wearing his clothes, after all... Did the Italian do this often?

The sweatshirt was way too big on Lovino, and came down to just below his waist. Well, it would if it wasn't riding up a little bit to reveal that smooth taster of tanned skin. The material hung loose around everywhere else, the sleeves trailing way over his hands and the hood and neck bunched up around his jaw. He looked so comfortable – like he was wrapped up in a portable, wearable blanket. Antonio chuckled.

Lovino stirred, blinking sleepily awake. A groan pried itself from his lips as he caught sight of Antonio's grinning, happy face. He frowned.

"What are you smiling at?" He slurred, voice still laced with sleep. Antonio just bopped his boyfriend on the nose with his index finger, eyes closed as he smiled.

"Nothing much, just thinking about how cute you are when you wear my clothes."

Lovino's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he looked down at the sweatshirt he was wearing. The heat rushed to his cheeks in a vibrant red hue and he spluttered indignantly before biting his lip and curling in on himself in embarrassment.

"Sorry..." He mumbled. Antonio blinked.

"What are you apologizing for?" The Spaniard questioned and Lovino just curled in further on himself.

"For wearing your clothes... I won't do it anymore."

"But you look adorable!" Antonio exclaimed as he gazed down at his boyfriend. Lovino shifted.

"But it's embarrassing now that you know..."

Antonio chuckled and went down onto his knees, chin propped up on the back of the sofa and hand working its way back into Lovino's hair.

"Then how about if I wear your clothes too? Would that make it less embarrassing?"

Lovino lifted his head and glared at his boyfriend, a slight smile quirking his lips.

"Shut up," Antonio chuckled and then laughed when Lovino gave him a weak slap on the arm. The Italian then grinned. "On second thoughts – yeah, wear my clothes."

"Really?" Antonio said, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, it'd be hilarious because none of my stuff will fit you and you'll end up looking stupider than you already do."

Antonio pouted.

"Lovino that's mean~"

Lovino just chuckled in return. It wasn't until later that night after much snuggling that Lovino got to see Antonio in his clothes.

And let's just say, he was right when he said the Spaniard would look stupid. Those clothes were way too small, and clung to his abs way too much.

Or just the right amount. Lovino hadn't managed to decide yet.

**Cosplaying**

"No."

"Lovino, just sit still."

"No, damn it."

"Lovi it's not that bad."

"Yes it is."

"Lovino Vargas sit still or I'm going to get this stuff everywhere!"

"Then get it everywhere. Everywhere but my face."

Antonio growled and pulled away from Lovino's face, the clown make-up painted over the top of grey body paint making him look a tad scary in the dim light of the bathroom. The shark-like teeth didn't help much either, nor did the long scratches painted diagonally down the nations face, fake purple blood dripping from the 'wounds'. In one hand, he held a make-up sponge caked in the same grey body paint he had used on his skin just minutes before.

"Lovino, come on." He tried, a tired ring to his voice.

"No, why should I?"

"Because your brother wants us to go in costume, and do you really want to disappoint him?"

There was a moment of silence as Lovino looked from the sponge to Antonio, to the sponge, to Antonio.

"Fuck it, I don't care if he cries his little eyes out there is no way I'm putting that shit on my face."

Antonio sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Lovino..." He then shook his head and decided to try a different tactic. He grinned, pointed false teeth glinting. Lovino eyed them nervously before he was suddenly pinned against the closed door of the bathroom, a knee between his leg and a hand clasped around his wrists, preventing him from moving.

"Antonio! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He hollered, watching as the emerald eyes of his boyfriend glinted dangerously, and the sponge drew closer and closer to his face. "Spain you bastard don't you dare!"

"Sorry Lovi, you refused to play nice so now we're going to have to do this the hard way."

The sponge made contact with Lovino's skin and the Italian squealed and shivered at the cold, wet feeling against his face. He tried to wriggle free, but Antonio had too firm of a grip. Slowly, the Spaniard began to swipe the sponge across Lovino's tanned skin, covering the smooth expanse. He worked his way over the boy's nose, blotting out the dusting of freckles in a matt skin of grey. Lovino closed his mouth tight as Antonio brushed the sponge over his lips. The usually colour of his skin was fading quickly, and soon Antonio was completely done and moving down to the neck, placing a soft kiss just under Lovino's chin before whispering into the skin.

"I'm sorry, Lovi, but this has to be done."

The brunette then finished painting Lovino's neck and hands and pulled away to admire his work. The scowl that tilted the Italian's features downwards just made him look even more like the grumpy troll he was cosplaying. Antonio smiled and held out the acrylic teeth for the Italian to wear. Lovino opened his mouth wide and let the Spaniard slip them into his mouth before moving his jaw around to get used to the new feeling in his mouth. Once his was finished, he snarled and bared his teeth at his boyfriend.

"I fucking hate you." He growled. Antonio just ignored him.

"How does it feel?"

Lovino's nose wrinkled.

"Weird."

"But not bad?"

"Weird."

Antonio nodded and then reached sideways for the wig that sat on the side of the bath. He held it up for Lovino to see and laughed at the Italian's disgusted expression.

"Come on Lovi, you already have the face paint on, might as well go all the way!" Lovino grumbled something under his breath in response. Something which Antonio didn't quite catch but made an accurate guess that it was an insult. Weather it was at him or Feliciano though, Antonio wasn't too sure. "Lovino, I'm going to let go of your hands now so that I can put your wig on. Promise me you won't run away?"

Lovino scoffed.

"No point now, is there? I'm already fucking grey, might as well go all the way."

Antonio chuckled.

"That's my boy."

The Spanish nation then released Lovino's hands and slid the wig onto the boy's neck, letting the Italian rest his face in the crook of his neck as he done the clips up at the back. He then patted the boys hair and reached for the set of horns attached to the headband. After a minute or two of fiddling, he finally got them on and concealed enough within the tangle of black locks.

"There we go Lovi, all done!"

Slowly the Italian pulled away and shuffled on the spot, seemingly uncomfortable. Antonio grinned. His little Lovi looked adorable in that turtle neck sweater, somewhat baggy jeans, scruffy wig and you could even see his blush through the body paint! And those little nubby horns were the cutest!

"Lovi, you make such a cute Karkat!" The green eyed nation gushed.

Lovino grumbled something and fidgeted a bit more. Antonio frowned.

"Is something wrong?" The Spaniard asked. Lovino averted his gaze.

"Could you, uh, move your knee?" He asked, stumbling over his words somewhat. "It's, uh..." Antonio looked down. Oh yeah, his knee was still pressed between Lovino's legs, pinning him to the door. That must be... oh. Antonio chuckled and pressed his knee in harder, keeping Lovino pinned to the door.

"Lovino..." The Spaniard breathed, causing Lovino to squeal. "Are you..." He flicked one of the horns on the boys head, smirking. "Horny?"

Lovino glared at his boyfriend, the yellow contacts which had been put in prior to applying the body paint (but not without a fight) making his eyes flicker dangerously.

"Fuck you." He growled. Antonio smirked.

"Maybe later." He pulled back, stepping away from the Italian. "But for now we have a party to get to." He extended his own grey hand to his boyfriend, grinning a lopsided grin that fit in so well with the make-up. "Lovino, will you be the Karkat to my Gamzee?" he asked.

Lovino hissed.

"Bastard."

Antonio chuckled.

"See! You're already in character!" A well aimed kick to the shin. "Ow! Lovi that hurt!"

**Shopping**

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. No, he was not lost. He could NOT be lost. Frantically, Lovino looked at his surroundings. People he didn't know. More people he didn't know. Damn it where was Antonio?! Spinning around Lovino felt a warmth sting his eyes. No, he would not cry! He rubbed his eyes viciously with his sleeve and sniffed, taking a deep breath and trying to keep calm. It was only a shop. Antonio couldn't be far. Could he...? Lovino had heard from Finland that someone got lost in this place for three days before and oh God what if he never found Antonio he never found his way out and he spent the rest of eternity here and oh no oh no...

He slapped himself. No, stop getting worked up Lovino. You're going to be fine.

Maybe.

Damn it, where was Antonio?!

That burning sensation was back in his eyes and this time he couldn't rub the tears away. They just kept forming. Stupid shop. Stupid Antonio. Stupid Finland and his stupid stories and ugh! Walking at a brisk pace, Lovino ignored the blurring of his vision as he struggled to locate his boyfriend. Where was he? Where was he, where was he, where was he?

A hiccup and a barely concealed sob. Something wet slid down his cheek. Damn. He was crying. Damn it all to hell. There was a sudden creak behind the boy as he stood trembling in the middle of the room filled with bits of furniture, and the Italian spun round to see a wardrobe shake softly as if something was inside. Slowly, Lovino stepped closer to the piece of varnished furniture, tears still trickling down his cheeks and welling in his eyes. His hand reached out and took hold of the doorknob and he twisted it and opened the door. A familiar face greeted him as the Spaniard stumbled out of the wardrobe and held his arms out wide.

"I'm back from Narnia!" He cried, before dissolving into a fit of giggles. Lovino just stood, shell-shocked as tears continued to stream down his cheeks. He then sunk slowly to his knees. Antonio stopped laughing when he heard a soft sob and looked down at his boyfriend, noticing the tears for the first time.

"Lovi...?" He said, crouching down so that he was on eye level with his boyfriend. "Lovi, what's wrong?"

Lovino rose one arm to his face to wipe at the tears.

"You... You..." He choked. "You bastard!" Antonio recoiled. "Do you know how scared I was?! I didn't know where you were and I thought that maybe I wouldn't ever find you and that I'd end up like that man in Finland's story and the whole time you were just hiding in a fucking wardrobe you dickhead!"

Antonio's eyes were wide and he instinctively pulled the Italian into his arms and began to rub his back, making shooshing noises. He used one thumb to wipe away the tears.

"Shh, Lovi... I didn't mean it, it was only meant to be a joke, shh, shh, don't cry..." He whispered as Lovino's sobs turned to hiccups.

"It wasn't funny, bastard..."

"Shh, I know, I'm sorry Lovi, I won't ever do it again..."

"Damn right you won't do it again..." Lovino sniffled. "Because we're never coming back here again."

"But Lovino, it's cheap and sells some good stuff..."

Lovino glared and grabbed hold of Antonio's arms, his whole body still trembling and more tears threatening to fall.

"I don't care. Fuck Ikea, we're leaving now and never coming back."

**Hanging out with friends**

"Are they gone?" Matthew whispered from his position on the lid of the toilet, kneels curled up to his chest. Lovino was behind him, perched on the toilet bowl and Arthur had dropped to the floor to peer through the gap under the door. Green eyes flitted around the small expanse of bathroom that could be seen before the blonde sighed and scrambled onto his knees.

"Yeah, they're gone," The Englishmen exhaled, running a hand through his hair, and both Lovino and Matthew copied suit. Arthur then climbed off of the floor and unlocked the bathroom door, exciting the little stall they had been hiding in. Matthew the slid off of his perch, followed by Lovino and soon the three were standing by the sinks, Arthur washing his hands religiously for having to touch that 'bloody filthy floor'.

They were in a bar on the outskirts of London, hanging out after a rather eventful World Meeting. Well, all World Meetings were eventful, but when Prussia decided to show up, things got all the worse.

"Why does this always happen?" Lovino grumbled as the trio headed towards the bathroom doors, keeping their voices low in hopes that they could sneak out of the pub without being noticed. "Do they follow us or something?"

Matthew scoffed.

"I wouldn't put it past them," The Canadian said, peering round the corner of the door, lavender eyes flicking from left to right. "This is the Bad Touch Trio we're talking about, after all."

Arthur snorted and folded his arms.

"You're right there, but seriously, we can't even have one night out together without them showing up." The Brit added. "It's getting bit tiring..."

"Well, there's no sight of them now..." Lovino muttered, casting a glance to his Canadian friend who nodded in agreement. "Let's move out." All three then edged around the corner and slowly out of the bathroom, eyes flitting around the bar nervously watching for a mop of silver hair, a pair of emerald eyes, and a flutter of loose, golden curls.

They broke away from the wall and began to weave through the thicket of drunk Englishmen that hung in clusters around the pub, some yelling at the football on the telly, others were just telling drunken stories about their lives, work, or even other sport such as rugby or cricket. Arthur would occasionally stop at a group of the men as the announcer shouted something on the TV, and would have to be dragged away grumbling about how that was a foul and shouldn't of been let in. Soon, they were almost at the door, the full moon hung high in the sky tempting them into the chilly night air. They had almost made it they were free... they were... they were...

"Lovi!"

Not free.

Damn it.

Arms suddenly wrapped around Lovino's waist and he was swept off of the ground, causing a (very manly) yelp to pry itself from his lips. Antonio eventually set his little boyfriend down on the floor, but kept his arms wrapped round the nation's waist, chin ducking to rest on his shoulder. Arthur cursed and spun round on his heels, teeth bared. He came face to face with a pair of startling blue eyes and a teasing, seductive smile.

"Why hello there, Arthur." The French man teased, crossing his arms over his chest as he blocked the doorway. "Going somewhere?" Arthur hissed at his boyfriend as the other blonde just laughed even more. There was then a little squeak as arms wrapped around Matthew's waist and Lovino craned his head to see the boy now entangled in his Prussian boyfriends embrace. Damn it, they were trapped.

"Mattie! Why were you running away from us?" Gilbert whined into the back of the Canadian's neck, feigning hurt. Matthew could feel the smirk on his skin though. Damn it, they had known all along that they were hiding in the bathroom, hadn't they? They had been waiting for them to think they had a safe escape and then BAM!

Stupid, sneaky Bad Touch Trio.

"Well, now we've bumped in to each other, might as well get a drink together, hey?" Antonio suggested, pecking Lovino's neck teasingly. The mahogany haired boy shivered and growled at his boyfriend in warning to back off. Amber eyes flickered over to meet with green, and then to lavender. Both of his friends had a defeated look in their eyes. Damn. Not again.

"Do we really have a choice in the matter?" Lovino asked and all three of the Bad Touch Trio laughed.

"Non," Francis agreed, taking hold of Arthur's hand and placing a soft kiss on the knuckles. "Now come on, let's go get a drink."

Arthur, Lovino and Matthew sighed and shared a look as they were tugged back into the crowded bar.

Every god damned time.

**With animal ears**

The house was silent when Lovino got home from work that night. The Italian raised an eyebrow at the emptiness of the house. Strange, usually Antonio would be home... it was his day off after all. Slowly walking down the hallway – almost cautiously – Lovino called out his lover's name. No response. He called again. More silence. Eyebrows furrowed above amber eyes. What the...? Suddenly, there was a crash from upstairs, and the personification of South Italy froze in his tracks, body going rigid.

What... was... that?

He gulped and looked towards the staircase.

"Hello?" He called. Again, no answer. Damn it, that meant he would have to go upstairs to find out. Or hightail it out of the house. That sounded pretty tempting, actually. But what if Antonio was in trouble? No, Antonio was a big boy. He could handle himself.

But what if...?

Soon, Lovino carefully climbing the stairs, wincing with every creak as he tried to be as quiet as possible. His breathing was slightly panicked as he drew closer and closer to the landing, and soon his feet were on flat ground. His knuckles were white as he gripped hold of the banister. There was another thump from the direction of his and Antonio's bedroom and Lovino took a deep breath before hurrying over to the door and pulling it open suddenly, ready to face whoever the hell was lurking in their house.

Lovino froze.

Antonio froze.

They both looked at each other for a few moments, eyes locked, before Lovino's eyes travelled up Antonio's face and to the thing resting on his head. Animal ears.

Cat ears to be precise. He blinked and then looked back at Antonio's face. The Spaniard was blushing. Lovino's face was completely blank and devoid of emotion, his hand still holding the doorknob.

He then turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Antonio sitting with his cat ears still perched on his head.

"100% done with your shit, Antonio. I'll be in the front room when you're done being a kawaii little anime character."

* * *

**There we go! The first ten! IT WAS MY FRIEND SIOBHAN'S IDEA TO HAVE ANTONIO BE GAMZEE AND THE WHOLE 'ARE YOU HORNY' BIT WAS ALSO HER IDEA AND SHE IS BRILLIANT OK?! XD**


End file.
